A Lost Boys Game
by Ted Theodore Logan
Summary: Peter Pan likes to play games. No one knows this better than Felix. But, what game is Peter playing now? See full description inside. Panlix (Felix/Pan) and Haelfire (Hook/Baelfire). Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Peter Pan likes to play games. Nobody knows this better than Felix. But what game is Peter playing now? It all starts as innocent fun as all games do.

M/M rated T to be safe but rating may change in further chapters. Please read and review. This is my first Panlix or Fan fanfiction that I've ever written.

Pre-curse and during Baelfire's time in Neverland

Chapter one

It was a cold night in Neverland and most of the lost boys had gone to sleep but Felix sat by the camp fire staring at the flames. Earlier that day, Pan and the boys had gone around the island on search of an intruder but their magic was so great that it hadn't been possible for them to find them. At least, that's what Pan had said.

Peter Pan, as Felix knew very well, was known to lie to the lost boys. He didn't do it to be mean to them. He lied so that he'd protect them. Both Pan and Felix knew that there had been no intruder on the island. Pan had to go to skull island to check on how much magic the island had left.

Pan confided souly in Felix with everything including his dark plans for immortality and the secrets he had discovered about the island. Felix, in turn, trusted Pan with all of his heart. He was the most loyal lost boy but he held one secret from Pan.

Felix would never admit it out loud but he had deep feelings for Pan, romantic feelings that swelled in his heart every time he was near him. He dreamed of wrapping his arms around Pan's waist and pulling him close against him. He dreamed of laying with Pan in his arms as they both slept.

But he couldn't act upon his dreams. How could he?

It was as if thoughts could bring a person out, Pan appeared at the fire watching Felix when he broke away from his thoughts.

"Felix," Pan said stepping over to the lost boy. "What are you doing by the fire? Everyone else is already in bed."

Felix looked up at him and shrugged. "I'm sorry, Pan. I'll get on to bed now."

As Felix stood up, Pan pushed him back down to where he sat and took the seat besides him. He snapped his fingers and the dwindling fire became roaring once more. Felix watched as Pan stretched out and found what was comfortable on log Felix was sitting on before turning to him with his normally smug grin.

"Relax, Felix," He smiled and gave a chuckle. "I never made it law for you to have to go to bed."

"I suppose you have a point," Felix said with the usual monotone drawl in his voice. "What do you purpose instead? A comfy chat by the fire?"

Felix was probably the only one Peter let get away with sarcastic remarks. He laughed at them and shook his head because he knew that Felix never would go against him. He knew Felix would always believe in Peter Pan.

And that was his intention. It felt grand to have someone at your side who constantly believed in you no matter what you did. Peter enjoyed seeing the excited gleam in Felix's eyes when he offered up some sort of test or bit of information. It was his form of sick, twisted pleasure to see the boy want to be used.

"You know how I love games, Felix," Peter smirked. "I have a game for you. It's called truth or dare! I've watched people in other realms play this game and I knew you'd be the one up for the challenge."

Felix stared at him confused. "This is your idea of a game?"

"You question me?" Peter said with a relaxed expression as he stared at the flames dancing in the fire.

Felix shook his head. Never would he question it, he had promised himself. Go with what Pan says because Pan never fails. That was the way Felix chose to live his life as a lost boy. He was Pan's most loyal follower.

"Never, Peter," Felix said and nodded.

"Good!" Pan chuckled. "Let's play!"

Felix listened as Peter explained the rules to him. He tried to look uninterested as he knew the rules already but, something about the way Pan explained them seemed so...exciting. It felt as if they were about to embark upon an adventure.

When he finished, he told Felix that he could go first.

"Alright," Felix said. "Truth or dare."

"Dare," Peter said with a brave smirk as he waited for Felix to dare him something stupid.

Felix thought for a moment, the fire still burning brightly and the sounds of Neverland whispering around him.

"I dare you to run into a tree," Felix said not sure what to say.

Peter laughed and shook his head. "No different than any normal day. Come on, Felix. Give me a good one next time."

Peter shot forward at a high speed and colided with the tree seemingly without injury or any other type of trauma. He came back and sat down calmly laughing at Felix's amazement.

"Truth or dare, Felix," He said softly.

"Truth," Felix said sounding bored.

"Do you like me, Felix?" Peter said leaning in a little, his voice calm and mystifying.

Felix looked into the flames and sighed softly. Oh ho

w he didn't want to answer the question. But he had to. Peter didn't like cheaters when it came to games.

"As a friend?" He questioned. "You know you're the only one I'd follow."

Peter raised a brow. "That's not what I asked, Felix."

Felix looked at Peter with a slight gleam in his eyes. Should he tell the truth? He had to. Peter hated people who cheated, after all.

"I like you," He said softly so that eavesdroppers wouldn't be able to hear.

Peter grinned. "How very nice, Felix. You're turn."

Peter chose dare and Felix, again not knowing what to dare im, told him to jump crazily around the fire like all of the lost boys tended to do. Peter did it and then went back to sit with Felix. He looked at Felix and waited before asking truth or dare to his loyal follower.

"Dare," Felix felt a bit nervous as he said it but that was the one word that he knew Peter wanted to hear.

"I dare you...to kiss me!"

Peter didn't grin. He sat there expectantly as Felix stared at him slightly confused before smirking in amusement. He waited but Felix didn't know if he could do this. He blinked a few times and then leaned forward slightly.

Peter was the one to close the gap between them as he wrapped his arms around Felix to keep him from pulling away. However, there were two reasons that Felix wouldn't pull away. The first reason was because he was afraid Peter would get angry at him for it. The second? He was enjoying this no matter how much his blush said he was embarrassed.

When they finally pulled apart from the kiss, Felix tried to hide his blush from Peter but with very little success. Pan laughed and shook his head.

"You ever kiss a boy before, Felix?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"That was a first," Felix said softly staring at Peter a bit shocked still that they had just kissed.

In truth, Felix had never kissed anyone ever before. Never had the need stuck him.

Suddenly, Pan's attention averted from Felix.

"Somebody is here," He said. "In Neverland."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Felix follwed as Peter lead the way to the shore. When Peter stopped (and Felix stood besides hm), they both stared across the way. Felix spotted in the distance the Jolly Roger, the ship of Captain Killian Jones who was better known as Captain Hook.

He looked at Peter who was grinning. Felix couldn't figure out why but he didn't ask. After a few minutes of standing there in silence, his question was answered without the need to ask anyway. Peter turned towards him.

"It seems that our friend Killian has a friend with him," Peter laughed. "Go check out his ship, Felix. Take some of the other boys with you."

With that, Peter headed off into the forest leaving Felix on the shore. He stared at the ship of Killian Jones then went to the lost boys camp. Hastily, he woke up two of the lost boys, Devin and Lial.

"What is it, Felix?" Devin asked. "Pan said we could sleep."

"It doesn't matter what Pan 'said'," Felix snapped at him. "It matters what he wants and we have a visitor here in Neverland. Hook's got a boy on his ship."

Lial's eyes lit up. "Is this the boy who could save Neverland?"

Felix shrugged. "Pan has his theories."

The three walked out into the night easily avoiding the bushes of dreamshade and other dangers of Neverland until they reached the shore again. Hook's ship was still floating about in the water as Felix and the other two stepped into a small row boat that was docked there.

Felix pushed the boat away from the shore with a mighty kick sending them adrift into the Neverland waters and towards The Jolly Roger.

...

The boy was floating in the water and Hook had him pulled safetly into the Jolly Roger. After questioning him, the pirates brought him down below to the haul. Smee, sensing a reluctance in his captain, went to him to see what was wrong.

"He's Milah's son," Captain Killian Jones replied to Smee. "Mr. Smee, he looks a lot like her."

Mr. Smee didn't know how to comfort his captain for the loss of his most loved one, Milah. He sighed softly and held out a bottle of rum which his captain took without hesitation and took a long swig from the bottle.

"What should we do with the boy, Captain?" Mr. Smee said softly.

"I want to talk to him," He said looking at his hook which was gleaming in the light of the moon.

He, accompained by Smee, went down to the haul and found the boy, Baelfire, sitting on the bench still drying off.

Baelfire looked up at Captain Hook and his eyes narrowed. It was clear that he wasn't a fan of pirates.

"What do you want?" He said angrily.

"That is no way to talk to the captain of this ship!" Smee said.

"I don't care," Baelfire said. "I don't abide by your rules you pirate scum!"

"Quiet, boy!" Smee said glaring darkly.

"Mr. Smee," Captain Hook said. "Please step out if you're going to be rude to our...guest."

Smee looked at his captain in a state of momentary shock but, after a few minutes, he left reluctantly. Captain Hook looked over Baelfire with his eyes. The boy really did look like Milah but he had his father's chin. His eyes were that of determination, the same eyes his beloved had had.

Baelfire looked up at Hook. He hated pirates! A pirate had killed his mother a long while ago. That's what his father had told him once. Now, she was dead and the feind who had taken away his mother suffered none for his devious act.

But, there was something off about the pirate that was now standing before him. He seemed to have a look of care in his eyes that he had not when they first pulled him on board. It baffled him.

"So, Baelfire," Hook said taking a deep breath. "What brings you to Neverland?"

This question had been answered before and Baelfire looked at him.

"What is this?" He asked. "Some sort of weird attempt at convincing me to join you?"

The question was never answered. Smee, rudely, broke down the door and looked at the Captain. The Lost Boys were coming. They were coming for Baelfire.

...

Felix and the boys boarded the Jolly Roger. The pirates were standing on the front deck watching them as they stepped on board.

"Where is the boy?" He drawled boardly to Captain Hook.

"No boy here," Hook responded.

Felix could tell that the foolish pirate was hiding something. There was a new boy in Neverland. Pan was never wrong.

Felix ordered the boys to search the ship but no trace could be found of the boy they were looking for. Felix glared at Hook and shook his head.

"If you're hidding him," He said. "Pan will find out and you will suffer for hidding him from us."

The boys got back into teh boat and pushed off towards the shore. For a few moments, all of them remained quiet. It was clear to them all that Hook was lying. He was, after all, a pirate. Lying certainly wasn't beneath him.

When they finally reached the shore, the headed towards the camp in the night.

"What do we tell Pan?" Lial asked softly and Felix looked at him, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Listen here," Felix said softly but firmly, his voice slightly scaring the younger boy. "I am the one who will talk to Pan about our 'dear friend' Killian. Got It?"

Lial nodded and gulped. The boys walked in silence to the camp, the sounds of Neverland filling their ears as a background noise. Felix had gone back to his thoughts prior to going on their adventure to see Hook.

Peter Pan, the most dangerous, the most tricky, the most alluring boy on the island, had dared Felix to kiss him...and he had. He could still feel Pan's arms around him and kiss lips pressed against him own. It felt so good but Felix doubted that he would ever get a chance to be with Pan like that again.

When they arrived back in the camp, Pan was waiting for the stroking the fire. He looked at them expectantly.

"Well?"

The two youngest looked to Felix for the answer.

"Hook's hidding him," Felix replied in his natural tone. "He's reluctant to share anything with us."

Pan's eyes narrowed. "What could the drunk want with this boy?"

It was a question that Pan had obviously not intended an answer. He sent Lial and Greg off to bed with the other boys and began to pace, the question in his mind as he stepped back and forth across the ground near the fire.

Felix watched him as he moved until he finally stopped. He looked up at Felix as if just realizing that the talled boy was still standing there before him, the most loyal follower who wouldn't dare go to sleep until Pan was completely content with it.

"Felix!" Pan said. "Walk with me!"

Felix wouldn't disobey any order given from Pan. He followed as Peter walked off into the Neverland trees around them. They walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached a clearing where Peter stopped.

"What is it?" Felix asked feeling a bit confused.

"We need to talk about earlier," Pan said turning his cold expression towards Felix. "It's about that little kiss we shared."

Slowly, Felix nodded. "I don't understand. You dared me to kiss you. Didn't I play the game right?"

Felix felt nervous. Maybe kissing him was actually against the rules. It didn't bother him that he broke the rules. What bothered him was the kind of things that Peter Pan did to those who didn't play games correctly.

Pan stepped closer to Felix backing him up against a tree. "Felix, you played correctly."

Felix stared at Pan and took a deep breath. The expression he had first seen as cold and full of mallice was actually an expression of lust that both excited and frightened Felix. Pan always got what he wanted and Felix knew that denying him anything was a mistake.

It's not like Felix would deny him anyway. Peter made his heart swell, his groin ache, and his head spin. He was a bit ashamed that he had these feelings for his leader especially since, for the longest time, he hadn't ever acted upon them until earlier when he and Pan had kissed.

Pan pressed a hand against Felix and cupped his cheek in his hand and Felix, without intended to, blushed.

Peter laughed and said mockingly "You're adorable."

Felix blushed more and swallowed trying to find words to say but couldn't. Pan's touch was rendering him speechless and his face felt like an inferno. Again, Pan laughed.

"That little game," Peter said softly. "I'll admit, it was an excuse."

"An excuse?" Felix asked finding his voice once again.

"Yes," Peter said and Felix shook as he leaned closer and pressed his body against him. "I wanted to see what you'd do for me, how far you'd be willing to let me push you."

Felix blinked. He couldn't get his thoughts together and, even though most would feel offended by what Peter had just said to him, it made him feel even more aflamed than he had felt.

Pan grinned. "I was right. You'd do anything for me, Felix, and you'd let me do anything I want to you."

He closed the gap between them with his lips and pressed Felix firmly to the tree. If Felix had tried, however, he could have pushed Peter off of him. But he had no intention of pushing Pan away from him. In fact, he wrapped his arms about him and pulled him closer.

Peter chuckled against Felix's lips and pushed them apart sliding his tounge into his mouth and listened as the taller boy moaned softly. Peter was enjoying the control he had over Felix as he explored his mouth with his tounge and listened to him moan. He slid his hands up Felix's shirt and broke the kiss to see the blush that was crossing the blonde's face.

Felix listened as Peter chuckled again and kissed him once more possesively before pulling completely away.

"Go rest, Felix," He comanded. "I need people to watch Killian's ship tomorrow."

Felix nodded in response and walked off leaving a smirking Pan standing there in the darkness.

...

**AN:**

**I hope you liked this second chapter. I hope that you all will stick around and continue reading. I should have had this chapter up like four weeks ago but I found myself preoccupied. I got a girlfriend, I had a concert, I got back into my song writting, I got distracted by a book I was writting. I can give you all huge list of things that destracted me but that won't change anything. Anyway, I hope you like the Panlix and I hope you won't mind the Hookfire that I'm going to be adding into this story.**

**~Rahxas**

**P.S. My real OUAT ships are Rumbelle, Panlix, and TheifSwan. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pre-chapter note - I apologize in advanced for the brevity of this chapter**

Chapter Three

Baelfire woke up in the hull of the ship to a knock on the door. He called for the captain to enter and in walked Killian Jones. It had been three days since he had arrived in Neverland and was pulled onto the ship of the dashing pirate (he couldn't help but admit that he was attracted to this gorgeous man that stood before him). He was used to the man knocking and coming in at any hour of the day or night that he pleased.

Baelfire, was was still trying to come to terms with how he felt being on the Jolly Roger, was finding himself daydreaming about the pirate who seemed to treat him nicer than anyone else on the ship. Maybe it was because Baelfire was only fifteen years old or maybe it was because he saw something in Baelfire that interested him. Secretly, the young boy dreamed that it was the latter, that Captain Hook desired him.

It was a stupid hope but Baelfire was only fifteen. He had never been in a relationship with anyone because his father was the dark one and that frightened people. He didn't even have any friends. It wasn't his fault that he dreamed of companionship, friendship, attention. He just wanted someone to care about him for once.

The charming pirate stepped into the room and smiled at him.

"Good day, laddy," Killian said and Baelfire tried not to smile at him which was very hard for him not to do.

"Hello," The teenager said in reply. "The Lost boys haven't come back to find me, have they?"

"No," Killian said and shook his head. "It'd be a shame if they did. Come on deck and see the views we can get."

Killian extended his unhooked hand to Baelfire and, as to not seem so eager, he reached slowly for the hand and nearly jumped when Killian's hand closed over his own. He was pulled up to his feet and brought to the deck of the ship with a pirate who was obviously giddy like a child.

On the deck, Killian taught Baelfire about sailing and Baelfire really enjoyed himself. He never knew that a pirate could be so kind, caring, and gentle. He really got Baelfire to open up and talk about his feelings and Baelfire could see that they had quite a bit in common.

By the time the sun set, the two were smiling and sitting below deck again. Hook sat propped up against the wall with his small flask of rum watching as Baelfire twiddled his fingers in his lap.

"You need to relax a bit, Bae," Hook said and offered over his rum. "Have a swig."

Baelfire laughed. "No thanks."

Hook got up and then sat besides Baelfire. "Relax a litte, lad."

Baelfire smiled and then looked up him. He watched as, carefully, Hook wrapped his arm around him. Both were smiling and Baelfire could feel that they were getting closer. Was this really happening, he wondered. Was he really in the arms of a scruffy pirate who was about double his age?

He felt Killian's hand, the one that didn't have the hook attached to it, brush over his cheek.

"Killian?" Baelfire said softly and realized he was blushing more than he could have ever dreamed he was.

"Relax, Baelfire," Killian said cupping his cheek. "You know, your eyes so filled with color and passion."

When Baelfire looked into Hook's eyes, he saw the same thing with a hint of something more. There was lust in his eyes with a dash of caring. Baelfire didn't know who closed the gap first but they were, suddenly, in a heated lip lock and Hook was pulling Baelfire onto his lap.

"Mm, Bae," Hook moaned softly when they broke from the kiss.

Baelfire blushed. "Killian?"

Killian looked at the boy that sat still upon his lap and hugged him gently, comfortingly, but firmly and possesively.

"You should rest Bae," Killian said softly then kissed the boy softly causing him to blush even deeper.

He, gently, pulled Baelfire off of him and then palced him on the seat before heading off to his quaters. Baelfire sat there in astonishment before curling up and passing out.

...

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I know I promised some readers that it would be up soon but I got a girlfriend and then she dumped me and I was feeling kind of shitty. But I got my act back together and I am trying to update all of my stories. I was thinking of updating this one bi monthly and my Harry Potter one once a week. I am looking for a beta now. Thanks.**

**So, what did you guys think of the chapter? I might be changing the rating of it soon so make sure you follow for details. I know this chapter was primarily Hookfire (Haelfire as I like to call it) but I do promise more Panlix coming up! I adore their twisted and tragic relationship.**

**Thanks for reading! Love Y'all!**

**~Rahxas**


End file.
